Music and Love
by sasyd
Summary: Sakura loves music, but also her boyfriend Sasuke. After just a friendly conversation with the older Uchiha brother, things start heating up and Sakura is right in the middle of it all.
1. Miss If you put your mind to it

**sasyd**: Alright just something that I put up.

**NOTE TO READERS:**

**My stories are not accurate due to certain people within and/or appearing in it at times that are impossible. If you are one of those people that have a problem then please leave. I enjoy creating stories and do NOT** **want to deal with people flaming me just because parts are inaccurate.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but its a dream come true if I ever had a chance to at least own Itachi.(Damn them for killing him off!)

* * *

In a semi-asleep state as the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock was going off, Sakura groaned as she rolled over and roughly hit the snooze button. Rolling back over, she propped herself up on one of her elbows. Lazily brushing pink strands of hair from her face she stared tiredly at the man laying next to her asleep. "Hey." In a soft, but groggy voice from her dazed and spent time rudely waken; Sakura rested a hand in the middle of the chest of the man she loved. "Sasuke it time to get up."

With a groan, the raven hair Uchiha turned in his side, taking Sakura down along the way. With a gasp of surprise, she was caught off guard when lips pressed against the side of her throat. Gripping on the upper part of Sasuke's arm, Sakura moaned as a welcoming feeling raiding through her body. "That's quite a rude of wakening."

"Well it's time to get up and get ready."

"What time is it?" As his hands started to roam and slowly start making small patterns of her hips and torso, Sakura craned her neck in an awkward style to look at the bright neon color of her clock. Feeling her breath hitch at the pleasure of Sasuke messing with the bundle of sensitive nerves just between her thighs, she groaned as his hand left.

"5:30"

"Alright then." Finding herself suddenly pulled under a much larger body, Sakura found Sasuke hovering over her. "We still have a half an hour till we have to get ready." With a cocky grin, Sasuke was already ready and with one feel swoop was making Sakura arching her back with pleasure. She was still rather sensitive from the pervious night. Bucking up, as Sasuke started up a teasing pace, Sakura wrapped a slim and well-developed leg around his waist before flipping position till she was on top.

Caught off guard this time, Sasuke stared up at the unnaturally strong woman with a look of surprise. Knitting his brows, his lips formed in a thin line as Sakura pulled herself off of him and sat on his stomach. "Tsunade will make me do hills if I'm late." Leaning over and lightly pecking his unresponsive lips with kisses, her hair formed a curtain of bubble gum pink. Rising up as her usual light emerald eyes darkened in an apologetic manner, she smiled. Unable to turn down that look, he reached up and pulled her down in a light but passionate lip lock. Breaking away she lightly smiled.

"Then I'll see you at school."

Getting up off him not caring about her nudeness in front of him, Sakura headed to her bathroom to get cleaned up, but also get ready for school.

* * *

"So how is everything going with you-know-who?" Brushing her bangs out of her face, Sakura saw her best friend and rival through the reflection of her mirror that was just handing within the walls of her locker.

"Ino you would ask that wouldn't you?" Still messing with her uncooperative hair, Sakura huffed. "Do you have a pin?"

"Listen to me Sakura, I know you're like giddy city here, but as your friend I want you to be careful." Pulling out a hairpin from her pocket, Ino handed it over the slim shoulder. "Sasuke is a Uchiha and Uchiha's are too stuck up and proud of themselves. Look at who his brother is."

Using her teeth to pry the ends apart and sticking it in place, Sakura was pleased after her hair finally listened. "And this is coming from someone who was madly in love with one of them."

"That was junior high and once Sasuke finally saw you I backed down." Crossing her arms, Ino looked off to the side. "I wanted you to be happy and since you were also in love with him, I didn't want to get in the way." Continuing to stare at her friend, Sakura had lowered her eyes to the textbooks in her locker.

It has been a year since Sasuke had finally come up to Sakura asking her to be his girl. It was their last year of junior high and the last day of school when he did. The only thing is Sakura wanted to say yes so badly right then and there without thinking, but with her friend Ino standing so close she had kept herself from saying it. So to give her some time, Sakura told Sasuke that she would think it over summer vacation. He agreed and with that he gave her quick peck on the cheek before leaving with his other brother. During the summer, Ino and Sakura had talked about the subject so many times, that to Sakura it felt like she was already Sasuke's girlfriend. Ino did go out and say that she was jealous, but to make Sakura happy, Ino would back away and watch from the distance. So when her freshmen year of high school started Sakura had gone up to Sasuke and gave her answer. Now in their sophomore year Sakura and Sasuke have been together without any problems.

Finishing prepping up, Sakura grabbed her textbook for geometry class and a binder for music class then closed her locker. Turning around the young girl face her friend. "Don't worry about it Ino. I know that you care, but I'm really getting to get to know Sasuke better and that's a step I have been working with extremely close. He may not talk much, but I trust him enough that he won't keep any secrets from me." Putting her hand on her hip, Sakura changed her mood to a teasing manner. "Plus, Itachi should be the one you should worry about."

"How so?" Turning a light shade that nearly matched Sakura's hair color, Ino could see that Sakura was about to talk till her eyes wasn't focus on her anymore, but what was more like behind her.

"Because I'm asking you out for the night." As a husky voice came from behind, Ino had quickly turned around to see the devil himself. Dressed in a rough pair of blue jeans and a black dress T-shirt, Ino felt her cheeks heat up even more. Itachi was a junior in high school and was quit known for his good looks and wooing a good percentage of the girls at Konoha High.

"Itachi." Quickly glaring at Sakura for not warning her that the older Uchiha brother was behind her, she turned her attention back the man. "Um, hi."

"Word is that you left Nara finally." As his eyes flickered over the young blonde girl's body, a smirk caught the corner of his lips. "So how about it. Pick you up eight tonight?"

"Uh sure." Speaking without even really thinking about, Ino quickly let go of the breath she was holding. As the warning bell rang, Ino felt her nerves start panicking.

"Alright then." Turning Itachi smirked again. "Come on Sakura don't want to be late for class do you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Huffing, Sakura walked past her stunned friend, before turning around and winking. Ino had turned a scarlet red.

Catching up with Itachi, Sakura had turned around and started walk backwards. Careful of whom she might run into. "Itachi I sure the only reason you asked out Ino is to get laid tonight, if so then do it a little more gently then you have with your other toys."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you more then I want to." Narrowing her gaze, Sakura turned around to head down the couple flights of stairs.

"Then what about you and Sasuke. Are you sure about your relationship with him?"

"I trust Sasuke enough that he won't go behind my back." Putting a damper on her good mood, Sakura growled. "If he does then I would like to have him be honest about it. Every relationship has conflict, but it doesn't hurt if you talk and work through it."

"You believe that?" Itachi was amazed about this girl's attitude about something like love.

"I believe you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Entering class, Sakura and Itachi had quickly noticed that their teacher wasn't there yet.

"Dare you to play the piano."

"And get in trouble? I don't think so."

"And didn't you say that you 'can do anything if you put your mind to it.'" Using Sakura's words against her, Itachi lightly chuckled at the fist that was inching his way.

"One song and that's it." Hurrying over and sitting on the small wooden bench, Sakura glanced at Itachi then around the classroom. If their music teacher found out about her ability to play the piano, not only will she probably get scolded, but also she would probably be the one to play while the teacher directed. "If I get caught I'm kicking you ass after school."

"In your dreams. Now play." Leaning against the piano, Itachi looked at Sakura as she slowly started to play. At first he didn't know till she finally got into the song and automatically knew what it was. It was Apologize by OneRepublic and she was playing the piano version. As the class started to settle down and slowly started to crowd around Sakura, Itachi couldn't help but be drawn into the music. Watching slender fingers move across the black and white keys, he quickly noticed at how much Sakura was getting into playing it.

Coming to an ending, the class had cheered for the girl that quickly felt embarrassed. That's when the crowd started to split, that's when they noticed their teacher. "Miss. Tsuchi-"

"Since you insist on playing you will play for the remainder of class." Sakura didn't even get a word in and her teacher already got on to her. Lowering her head, she let out a sigh.

"Yes Miss. Tsuchi." Looking up, Sakura gave a murderous glare to Itachi that was just standing there staring at Sakura as if she had some sort of third eye.

"Uchiha to your spot." Snapping him from his daze, Itachi just blinked a couple of times before turning around heading to his spot. "Class get ready." Without another word, music class had begun and poor Sakura knew she would have to soak her fingers by the time she was done.

Class ended and just as she left, she popped every bit of her fingers to get them back to working. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Turning around, Sakura mood had quickly changed as she saw Sasuke. As he came up and gave Sakura a quick kiss, Itachi raised a brow. It was strange that his younger brother was so open about his relationship with Sakura. When he broke away, Sakura just smiled happily. "So what did you do this time?"

"Did you know that Sakura could play the piano?" Sasuke just raised a brow and looked at his girlfriend. "Quite true."

"Why didn't you ever say anything about it before?"

"Because I have a tendency of drawing a crowd which I don't like." Wrapping her free arm around Sasuke's waist, she just turned to Itachi with a glare. "I'm still going to kick your ass after school. I don't even know why I had listened to you." Itachi just grinned.

"Not my fault Miss. You-can-do-anything-if-you-put-your-mind-to-it."

"Itachi don't antagonize her." Warning is older brother; Sasuke knew what Sakura could do. He's seen her release her anger at one of the idiot football players. Wasn't pretty.

"Later you two." Leaving them behind, Itachi looked from the corner of his eye to see Sasuke talking to Sakura about something, but an unwanted taste was scraping in the back of his throat. He would quickly figure it out before it caught him of guard.

"So Miss. You-can-do-anything-if-you-put-your-mind-to-it what was all that about?" Feeling Sakura stiffen up a bit, Sasuke noticed a glare easily cross over her dark emerald orbs.

"Not you too. I hate as it is that you brother annoys me." Crossing her arms under her chest ignoring the textbook and binder in hand, Sasuke raised a brow.

"Okay then, then what was that about?"

"Itachi asked Ino on a date tonight and knowing his record for sleeping and walking away, I don't want my best friend to get hurt. I warned him, but then he brought up the question about us." Sasuke automatically stiffened up. Biting on her bottom lip, Sakura hesitated to meet his eyes. "Sasuke have you ever once thought about cheating on me since we've been going out?"

"Yes."

Flinching away, Sakura turned her head to look away. At least he was honest about it. Sasuke realized were this was going. "Would you have carried it out?"

"No." The very corner of Sakura's lips had turned into a satisfied sign of hope. Wrapping his arms around Sakura to bring her to face him, Sasuke stared into her eyes. "Reason I couldn't was because I found out who I wanted to always be with."

"Not just for the sex?"

"That too." Sakura just gasped and slapped his shoulder trying to get away, but he just chuckled and held her closely. "I'm kidding Sakura." Pouting out her bottom lip, Sasuke turned her around and brought her close to him just enough to run his nose just along the side of her neck. "I would probably realize at the last moment about what I have done and knew could never fix it. I want to always be with you Sakura no matter what happens. I want us to talk about what's bothering each other. Get to know each other better."

"Really?" Unsure, Sakura just felt Sasuke nodded his head against hers.

"At lunch how about we talk then."

"Are you okay?" Turning around his arms Sakura looked at her lover with a questionable look. "Because normally whenever I want to try to talk you don't."

"I guess it's about time for a little change then." With a smiled, Sakura gave in and just smiled in return. Something about her smile brought a sudden pull to Sasuke's heart.

"Alright then. At lunch we talk." Giving him another kiss just as the warning bell rang, they hurried off to their classes.

* * *

**sasyd: **Tell me what you think. It was something that was getting dusty in my folder along with several others(which I need to finish...)

**Itachi: **Rate, message, review something to make this woman happy. She's annoying and likes smut too much.

**sasyd: **He lies! Anyways thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	2. Plans

**sasyd: **I am pleased to say that I have actually put a second chapter before the day is even over...**YES!!**

**Itachi: **It's 11:56 in the middle of the night and your mother is nagging at you to get to bed.

**sasyd: **She's fast alseep after finally reading **Breaking Dawn. **

Disclaimer_:_ I don't own Naruto or any parts of it.

**Itachi: **Good thing she doesn't either...

* * *

"So Itachi, heard about you next victim." Sitting in history, Itachi looked over and saw one of his band members and long time friend Kisame. "Yamanaka? You sure about her?"

"I have my reason." With a quick glance at the head of the class then quickly looking at the spiral on his desk, he took down several notes before turning to his friend again.

"Not just for a quickie?" Kisame was utterly confused. It was completely out of character if Itachi was going to stay with someone longer then just one night. Though he's got quite a fan club for doing it his usual three times a week, it was still rather strange. When the door to the classroom opened, all eyes had gone to the girl that had interrupted class. With whistles and wolf calls, the girl just rolled her eyes. Suddenly Kisame noticed a grin just spreading across Itachi's lips. "Dude you aren't seriously going after her, are you?" Keeping quite, Kisame suddenly felt unease.

Standing there before their teacher, a girl with hair of pink had caught a lot of people attention, but it was her figure that drew a lot of the attention, sleek and actually rather perfect in a lot of places. She didn't have an overly size bust unlike a good portion of the girls at school or too flat in the rear like that portion wanted. This girl was happy with her appearance and nothing kept her from presenting it.

With a laugh from her parted lips as she joked with their teacher; Itachi felt his grip around his pencil tighten up to a point that he wouldn't be surprised if it snapped from under the pressure. Moving with the teacher across the front of the room to his desk, Itachi watched carfully at the sway of her hips as she walked and the slight tilt of her head when she stopped and waited. Blinking dumbfounded that he would ever picture Haruno Sakura like she was actually something then just another pretty face to him, Itachi quickly felt disgusted with himself. Getting up from his spot, he walked up to the teacher just as he lifted his head.

"Yes Itachi."

"Break?" When his eyes had shifted to Sakura, he noticed the surprised look that crossed her face. Apparently, she didn't see him when she first walked in the classroom.

"Be back quick." He already knew that. With a jagged moition in his step when he had to get closer to Sakura before passing her, Itachi quickened his pace before leaving the class.

Walking down the hall to the boys bathroom, he pasted the stalls and just stood in front of mirror. Turning on the facet and cupping his hands full of water, hunched over to brush the frustrating from his stress features. Repeating a couple more times, Itachi just stood there. Staring down at the white porcelain sink, Itachi closed his eyes to get his thoughts togather.

Sakura was easy for emotional abuse, well sometime, but when it came to someone she loved dearly like Sasuke she was easy to get a hold of, and Itachi was going to use that against her. Remebering their conversation before heading to music class, Itachi gripped the side of he sink. Maybe he should have test Konoha High's cherry blossom and her relationship with Sasuke. First thing was first and that would be he would have to get close to that blond that was Sakura's friend. Get out of her what she can about Sakura and then dump her. Then use what information he had to get to Sakura. Once she was wrapped around him, take her and use her.

Splashing his face again, before straightening himself out he headed back to class thought he really wasn't in the mood to.

About to walk in, Itachi quickly had to step out of the way before getting a door in the face, but just as saw pink, he quickly caught her before she did a face plant to the ground. Looking down at Sakura, he saw that their position wasn't the best if you were close to his little brother. During her trip, to brace herself, she had put her hands out in front so naturally when he caught her those small delicate hands rested on his chest. Feeling her breath seeping through his shirt, when she finally caught he balance, she left her head to meet his gaze. Right there is what he needed to go through with his plan.

"Thanks." With a smile Sakura backed up, but what kept him grounded was the sudden warmth leaving. It was so tempting, but he just let go of her.

"Hn." With a smirk and stepping aside, as she started to walk off in a very small whisper Itachi started his plan. "Your cute when you blush." Hearing a soft gasp, before she could have any time for reacting, Itachi was in class and already taking his seat in front of Kisame.

"Itachi did you just flirt with Sakura?"

"No, but I have an idea and I'm going to need you help."

* * *

She didn't know why she was so angry, but it started after she bumped into Itachi. Catching the few that were sitting at the table with the drop of her back on the table and the huff, she sat down next to Sasuke and buried her face in her bag. "Sasuke I hate your brother even more."

"What did he do?"

"He called me cute." Mumbling into her bag she wanted to scream. Lifting her head, she let out another huff. "I'm not cute!"

"Your absolutely right. Your not cute." With it coming from Sasuke, Sakura knew he was joking or at least she was hoping he was. When he inched closer, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close enough that she was pratically sitting on his lap. "Your down right sexy." Playfully growling, he kissed Sakura just behind her ear. Gasping, Sakura felt another blush creep upon her cheeks, but it was gone just as it came.

"What did you do to have Itachi call you cute?" Ino looked a little jealous that her friend was now getting both Uchiha brothers' attention.

"I had to go to my history teacher for a couple of assignments since I'm going to be gone tomorrow because there is going to be a track meet. Thing is Itachi has a class with the same teacher. He went out doing Kami knows what. After I was done- BAM! I tripped and ran right into him. Of course he helped me, but before I could even leave he said I was cute when I blush!" That caught everyone off guard, but it was the last part. "I'm not cute and I wasn't even blushing! I don't even have a blushing factor for that stuck up, cocky idiot!" Crossing her arms after her little feud, those that was around just stared at her.

"It didn't look like it to me." Snapping his or her attention in the direction of the voice, Sakura just glared. "You turned around the shade of Gaara's hair."

"I was not!"

"Sakura calm down." Keeping the fuming woman at bay, she turned her head in a different direction. Wrapping a arm around Sasuke's neck, she didn't want to deal with someone so- she couldn't even think properly she that angry at him. "Itachi why are you here?"

When Itachi sat down next to Ino, which was closer to Sakura, he had 'accidentally' brushed one of his knees against Sakura's catching her reaction when he had glanced over at her. She had stiffen and quickly looked at him. Turning her head the other way, she had buried her face against Sasuke's neck, apparently keeping her mind away from him. Turing his own attention to Ino, he smirked.

"So Ino you still up for tonight?"

"Yep." She was happy, but was she an idiot to him. Her only purpose to him was get her drunk, and have her spill her guts about Sakura. "So we're we going."

"The club downtown I perform at. So now know you the attire I'll pick up." Leaning over he just gave a quick peck on Ino's cheek before getting up and leaving. On his way to head back inside, he quickly caught a side glare from Sakura. This was going perfect and he was going to make sure it went prefect.

When Itachi was out of distance, Sakura carefully made sure before turning towards her friend. Ino was just too much in awe to even realize the look of pity from everyone. "Ino." Brought back to reality, the blond look at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, please be careful. As your friend that's all I'm asking. I know when Itachi is up to something and he has something up his sleeve." With a frown, Sakura shifted uncomfortably, but it was crease in her friend's brow that made her want to know what was going through her head.

"Give it a rest will you Sakura." Snapping, Ino got up and stood straight. "What Itachi and I do is none of your business."

"Ino I-"

"Just back off Sakura." Letting out a huff, Ino headed inside without another word.

It was strange that Ino was acting rather so defensively. Then again, Sakura shouldn't be surprised. Dropping her arms from around Sasuke, Sakura lowered her head. "Don't worry about her." Lifting her head to look at Choji, Sakura faked a smiled. "She's cool off and come back apologizing before you know it."

"I hope your right." Looking at where Ino left, Sakura let out a sigh of disappointment just as the bell rang for lunch to be over. "I hate it when this crap happens. I didn't even get to have our talk I wanted to badly."

"We can try tonight." Lowering her head, Sakura continued to frown.

"Can't. I have a track meet tomorrow and I need to be on the top of my game to watch it." Though she hated it that Sasuke couldn't come over and keep her warm during the night, it wouldn't be the first time either. "I'll see you later. I have to get to class." Giving her lover a departing kiss, she got up off his lap, grabbed her bag and headed to Tsunade's class.

"Ino I hope you now what your doing." Mumbling to herself, Sakura just brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

* * *

**sasyd: **Thank you so much for putting up with me even though it was only for a day. I want to thank these few that read the first chapter and all the great feedbacks I got.

Gothic Saku-chan

fantasy4luvr

sweetsimplicty

Jokers Lover

Thank you four for being so great and reading.

**Itachi: **Rate, review or message.

**sasyd:** Ja ne!


End file.
